


God Fucks US

by whiskybreath



Category: Good Omens (TV), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 好兆头AU，天使Illya和恶魔Solo，他们六千年无聊生命中的一段无聊插曲。他们在1946年的某个深夜分别进行了一项秘密活动，事关美国末日。各人物时间线有改动。





	1. 序章

**序章**

 

要讲起这一切，还是要从最开始的时候说起。

尽管叙事者想要尽可能地跳过那些旧约中的繁文缛节，但基本的情况还是要向你稍加说明。那天是一个极好的天气，实际上，没有哪天不是好天气，因为上帝对天候这件事情还没有那么充足的想象力。总之，在伊甸园中，我们的明星情侣——我们这么称呼亚当和夏娃，未免显得像是在主持几千年后的一种名为“真人秀”的栏目，每周固定的晚上它们都会在一种叫“电视”的铁盒子里播放——我们的明星情侣，从蛇那里受到了蛊惑，偷吃了禁果，获得了廉耻，懂得了友爱，明晓了性欲。他们摘下了无花果的叶子围在耻处，爬出洞穴，来到伊甸园的东门前。我们称那道门为“东门”，那道墙为“东墙”，其实并不是非常严谨，因为，在你当下的眼光看来，那就是一道铺天盖地的铁丝网，拔地而起，直插云霄。“怎么办，夏娃？”你可以想象笨头笨脑的亚当，用他那愚蠢的口气冲他的妻子说。

“有人给了我这个。”夏娃拿出了一把红色的东西。它看起来像刀，有一个柄，顶端镶着一块不间断地发着红光的物件。亚当问她：“这是什么？”

“二氧化碳激光。”夏娃回答。

“什么是二氧化碳，”亚当问，“什么是激光？”

男人们，从那时候开始，他们在智识上就已经比女人们落后好几个身位。夏娃说：“不知道。”但她确实知道怎么用激光刀“嘶啦嘶啦”、“啪啪啪”地修断铁丝网。他们裁剪出了可供一人通过的规模，从那里钻出了伊甸园。

一条巨大的黑蛇从地底下钻出来，游弋到墙头上站着的白衣天使旁边。天使正目送着那一男一女搀扶着彼此，相携而去。

“他们做了件大坏事。”蛇说。他叫索罗，因为他孤零零的，打生下来就没见过其他同类。他慢慢地变成了一个人的形状，黄色的恶魔眼睛，黑色卷发，一身黑色的袍子。

“是啊。”天使说。他叫伊利亚·拉斐尔，金黄色头发，蓝色的眼睛，脸上没什么表情。

“但我觉得他们手里拿着的那个东西不像是自己造的。”蛇索罗一针见血地指出。

“呃。”天使伊利亚说。他脸上闪过一丝尴尬的表情，那表情慢慢地崩解掉了他冷冰冰的脸庞。

“我记得你有一把类似的。”索罗说。

“我有。”

“在哪呢？”

“呃。”天使露出为难的神情，“可是没有激光刀，他们根本走不过这道铁丝网。它就是设置来切割世界用的。”

亚当和夏娃逃出伊甸园之后，天上聚拢黑云，开始往下落起了豆大的雨点。

“你瞧，”索罗慢条斯理地说，“我觉得上帝不大乐意看到这件事情的走向。”

伊利亚没回答，而是搓了搓手。索罗认为那是他动摇的迹象。“不过，”他又说，“我想谁也没见过上帝。上帝到底存不存在？”

“你怎么能说出此等妄言？”伊利亚紧张地说，“你不得直呼祂的名姓……上帝当然存在！上帝指导万物。祂创造了你和我。”

“那祂怎么能让这一切在自己眼皮底下发生？”索罗问，“小白人，这只有两种可能。第一，上帝故意让他们这么做的。第二，上帝根本不存在，或者祂根本不关心这些屁事。”

“恶蛇，”伊利亚说，“你不要再用言语蛊惑我了。我是天使，看守伊甸园是我的职责，效忠上帝也是。”

“那你为什么把激光刀给了他们？”

“因为他们需要。”伊利亚恳切地回答。

“那你知道我现在需要什么吗？”

雨越下越大了。一团正在下着瓢泼大雨的乌云正朝他们这边移动过来。伊利亚终于瞥了旁边这位黑衣同伴一眼，抬起他那双又白又大的翅膀，挡在头上。索罗凑过来，心安理得地窝在下面。“天堂真无聊。”他嘴里说着，“我总得去个别的地方。”

第一日，暴雨倾盆，雷电在遥远的地方轰隆而下。火球滚动在新隆起的山坡上，追赶着那些刚刚获得名字的动物们，它所及之处，草叶都被燎烧起来，化成温暖的灰烬。

必须得解释一下：他们两个把相识的那一天称作“第一日”，其实严格意义上来说那是“第八日”，不过，我们还是要按他们的规矩来。我们要讲的，只是天使伊利亚和蛇索罗——后来后者变成了恶魔，还在一千多年后的法国“雾月”给自己换了个新名字——他们漫长、无聊的六千年生命中的一段小故事，以及他们那不可捉摸的，彼此缠绕盘结、不断生长的友谊之树。他们来自两个敌对的阵营：天堂和地狱。因此，他们在行事上总是处在不同的立场。但是，意外地，在某些事情上，他们却合得挺来，这给他们寡淡的生命增添了一些变数。总的来说，他们理应憎恶对方，却总是歪打正着地相依为命。尽管全世界的超自然和自然生命都（自愿或是迫于无奈地）知晓了这件事，他们自己却不大情愿承认。

以及，蛇索罗，管好你的蛇信子。

 


	2. 68年前

（有关美国史上最大灾难的某些事件纪实，摘自古老的智慧宝典：《盖比的精良准确预言书》，由不明人士编汇校订，先已出版至第三版，均亡佚。唯一保存孤本，现留存于盖比女巫第八十五代后裔盖比·泰勒手中。）

**人物**

**上帝** 又名乔瑟夫·维萨里奥诺维奇·斯大林

 **梅塔特隆** 又名格奥尔基·马克西米连诺维奇·马林科夫

 **伊利亚·拉斐尔** 天使，克格勃特工，国际象棋专业选手，摩托艇竞赛头名获得者（后放弃领奖）

 **加百列** 又名奥列格，兼任克格勃政治安全局局长，伊利亚的顶头上司

 **撒旦** 哈里·S·杜鲁门

 **拿破仑·索罗** 恶魔，中情局特工，重大艺术品制假盗窃案犯（缓刑中），近景魔术师

 **别西卜** 又名阿德里安，兼任中情局情报处处长，索罗的顶头上司

 **盖比·泰勒** 女巫，通晓占星与机车维修技术

 **伯尼·桑德斯** 敌基督

 **唐纳德·特朗普** 一个男孩，后来成为一个男人

 

1946年（距美国末日68年前）

我们照例省去繁文缛节，直接描述那个大雨滂沱的夜晚。好让你对故事掌握基本的想象。对于一个躺在家里干燥舒适的大床上，听着窗外永无休止的哗啦水声，准备安然入梦的人类来说，夏季的大雨简直是沁人心脾。但对于必须得在雨中奔波的恶魔来说，这种体验就没有那么愉悦了。他坐在那辆黑色的劳斯莱斯牌汽车里，双手搭在方向盘上，正费力地想要透过厚厚的雨幕，看清前方的道路。可怜的雨刷器在狂风中“嗒嗒”狂响，交替摆动，每从面前划过一次，就能从前挡风玻璃上拂去快有一公升的雨水。恶魔毫不怀疑那两根黑色触角一样的东西下一秒就会被风刮断。尽管如此，他还是在公路上开得飞快，车载收音机里播放着帕格尼尼随想曲“第24首”，来自地狱的音乐。

和上一次我们见到他相比，他已经有所不同了，至少看起来不再像个恶魔的样子：他剪去了长至肩膀的头发，梳着时髦的三七分头，用发胶把每一根发丝都妥帖地粘在一起，好像一份优秀的五年级手工课作业。他穿着黑色高领紧身衣，外面套着一件尼龙外套，戴着驾驶手套，是一副便于出行的打扮；脚踩一双上好的蛇皮手工鞋，意大利定制的。那双名贵的脚正像个娴熟的钢琴家一样，左右切换着汽车的踏板。他踌躇志满地变速，变道，随着音乐摆动脑袋，但面上露出无趣的神情，好似现在的情境不够他想要的刺激。不过，如果他听到这个消息，心中倒也许会变得激动一些：在他那双蛇皮手工鞋那硬硬的胶胎里层，不为人知地藏匿着一枚极小的定位器。此刻，它化成一颗象征性的红点，在世界另一处的某块显示屏上缓慢地沿路爬行。

“我还是不知道为什么非得让我来做这项工作。”拿破仑·索罗这样抱怨道。虽然车里能回应他的只有后座上一个竹编的篮子，里面有一匹襁褓，包裹着一个婴儿，它正像磕昏了头一样，好奇地注视着自己细小的手指。

收音机调频指标忽左忽右地移动了几下。帕格尼尼戛然而止，取而代之的是一个苍老的人类男性声音：“女士们先生们，美国此刻正高踞于世界权力的顶峰。对美国民主来说，这是一个庄严的时刻。至强之力量总会伴随着对于未来令人敬畏的责任。放眼四顾，你们一定不但觉得已经尽了应尽的责任，而且还因为恐怕日后成就未必能赶上今天而感到忧虑……”[1]

“我知道啦，”拿破仑·索罗说，“我又不是不看新闻。所以，美国人担心自己霸权不保，这是一种心理疾病。然后呢？”

调频收音机又变换了一会。这一会，车里猛地安静下来。所以，当一个新的声音传来时，它显得沉重、阴郁。“听说你是一个出色的近景魔术师，索罗。”

“如果你非要这么说的话。”索罗耸了耸肩。

“此刻躺在你后座上的那个婴儿，是整个计划中最关键的部分。”收音机里的声音说，“你知道，地狱近期的主要目标是完全收购美利坚合众国。”

“雄心壮志呀，嗯？”索罗说。

“不要质疑地狱的能力。”声音警告他。

索罗不说话了。那个声音继续道，“但是，地狱检测到了一场风暴，即将在下个世纪初席卷美国。”尽管索罗知道他使用了一个无人在意的拙劣隐喻，但这话还是让他忍俊不禁，他想起地狱办公室里那连年漏雨的破败屋顶，心想，若地狱有这么大的本事，就不该让所有地狱员工常年站在滴滴答答的雨水中办公。

“不许笑。”声音命令道。

索罗立马不笑了。

“我还是不知道这和我有什么关系。”他说。

“这个孩子，”声音说，“他是最尊敬的撒旦大人的子嗣。他事关21世纪美国国家的繁荣富强、民族兴旺，将来，他会成为第45任美国总统……”

“呃，”索罗说，“就我目前的观察而言，美国是移民国家。”

“闭嘴！”声音说，“你要做到的就是变一些魔术的把戏，把这个孩子换到目标家庭，保证他未来的总统之路高枕无忧。”

声音气势磅礴地落下他的尾音之后，索罗很久没有回应。声音尴尬地等待了一会，不过电流粒子给他多少掩饰了一些。“你怎么不说话了？”最后，声音问。

索罗清了清嗓子。“我的意思是，我知道这个婴儿是谁，但是为什么非要我来做这事？你知道，我是全地狱办事能力最强的员工，贩卖人口这种事情找到我头上，你们有点大材小用了。”

“别忘了你还有五百年。”声音说，“也别向我夸口你那极强的办事能力。我知道你背后的算盘。地狱的那点工资绝对不够你在上市之前就从内部渠道拿到一台劳斯莱斯‘银鬼’。但我们对你战后在欧洲打点的那些肮脏的小生意睁一只眼，闭一只眼。你不要得寸进尺。在这五百年里，你都要为我们打工。”声音听起来有些轻蔑，“其中也包括‘大材小用’的部分。”

倒霉的，索罗心想，达·芬奇，你把手稿交给我的时候，没告诉我命运馈赠的礼物都在暗中标好了价格。

声音退出收音机后，帕格尼尼重新响起来。索罗的手指在方向盘上热情地打着节拍。他一路轻快地哼着，打着转向灯，超过了公路上一台急速行驶的救护车。过了一英里左右，又超过了另一辆。那两辆救护车里，分别有两个女人亟待生产，正抓着他们丈夫的手大声呼嚎。其中一位丈夫名叫弗雷德·特朗普，他的人中上留着一匹奇怪的卷胡子，似乎试图借此来彰显自己的性格。他经营着一家地产公司，战前大萧条时曾遭遇经营危机，但最近在罗斯福新政下捷足先登，渐有起色，开始集聚起一笔小钱，也许能为即将出生的第四个孩子攒够大学的费用。另一位丈夫名叫乔瑟夫·拜登，是一名普通的二手汽车经销商，这即将是他们的第一个孩子，所以，相比起另一辆车上的情况，他们更加慌乱一些。“圣玛丽医院，”他的妻子凯瑟琳在阵痛中反复强调，“一定要去圣玛丽医院，我的孩子一定要在教会医院出生。”

“我们去的就是圣玛丽。”乔瑟夫·拜登忍着痛说。他觉得自己的手都快被凯瑟琳抓断了。

索罗比两个产妇都先到了。外面下太大雨，他不能钻出去抽根烟。但在车里抽，那婴儿又直哭，高亢的哭声把他烦得差点变形。于是他只能熄了火，干坐在车里等着，直至远远看到两辆救护车一前一后到达了圣玛丽医院的门口，两个产妇依次被从车上推下来，修女们把他们簇拥着迎进去。他眼瞅着所有人都安排妥当，才把车里那只篮子拎在手里，大摇大摆地走进医院大门。前台没有人轮守。这是废话，因为这就是地狱为了本次事件特地安排的一家空壳医院。墙上的指针有模有样地指向九点。索罗靠在前台，撑着下巴等着。照理说，马上就会有一名修女出来，接过他的手里的婴儿，然后抱回产房去。他的任务也就告终了。

此时，一个人悄无声息地出现在大门外。隔着大老远，索罗就嗅到了他的气息。虽然雨水的气味掩盖了一些，也许他实在是被淋得厉害。但那种讨厌的天使的清洁味儿还是直扎入索罗的鼻孔。别误会，索罗算得上的地狱里最爱干净的那类恶魔。但你知道，天使，那种清洁味儿。好像他们几千年来都把消毒液当酒喝似的。

“好久不见了，老朋友！”索罗头也没回，就招呼道。

“也没多久。”伊利亚说。他脸上冷冰冰的，“你不应该和我说话。我们应该不认识对方。”

“都这么多年了，你怎么还爱玩这种把戏？”

天使伊利亚左右警惕了一下，确定无人之后，才趋近过来站在他身边。产妇的叫喊声从走廊尽头此起彼伏地传来。索罗知道他瞥了一眼自己脚边那个婴儿，但他迅速地抬起头，假装没看到。“你来干什么？”他问。“还是那样，兼职白鹳，”索罗说，“你呢？”“任务。”

“我就不问具体是什么任务了，”索罗说，“总之，今天晚上，让我做我的，你做你的，好吗？”

“我从来不反对。”伊利亚说完，紧紧地闭了嘴。

指针指向九点零五分。该来接应的人还没来，索罗的手指开始“嗒嗒嗒”地敲着前台的桌板。天使有一个毛病，就是在违反纪律这件事上，他缺乏最基本的想象力。索罗懊丧地抬头看着墙上挂的那块写着“禁止大呼小叫”的标牌，知道伊利亚铁了心不会再同他进行一句无关紧要的对话。他心里确实挺想问问，自1893年他们在中国的湖南省见过一面之后，过后这五十多年来伊利亚过得怎么样。他给自己换了造型，头发也从当时那副传教士伪装打扮的平头，换成了当下这种流行的分头。他打扮得像个神父，穿着简单的白衬衫，扣子规规矩矩地从最底下的一粒扣到脖子领口，衣摆塞进白色的长裤里，脚上蹬着一双白色的牛津鞋，胸前挂着一个十字架。又过了几分钟，索罗忍不住了。

“你听说45年日本那两颗炸弹了吧？”索罗说着，用大拇指指了指自己，然后抿着嘴谦恭地笑了笑。

伊利亚看了他一眼。“我不认为那是你的作品。”

“你说得对，”索罗吐了口气，“那是美国人自己弄出来的。但我已经对外宣称是我的作为。总之，他们又不会查记录。你呢？”

被问到这个话题，天使的表情才多少生动起来。他踌躇了一下，还是决定不以一种夸夸其谈的方式讲述它：“我……可能在1921年把某种主义思想从苏联带到了中国沿海的一些地方。”

“那你挺好的。”索罗说。

他们又不交谈了。随着里面一声婴儿响亮的啼哭开始，左边的产房里匆匆跑出来一个修女。“蛇索罗大人，”她毕恭毕敬地说，看起来不大灵光，但眼神相当忠诚，随即她看到了天使，大惊失色，“这是……”

“一个老友，不必担心。”索罗挥了挥手，又回头问伊利亚，“你是来干嘛的？”

“只是一些常规的施洗礼。”

“这是他吗？”修女从地上的篮子里抱起那个婴儿，他正在酣睡，把手指含在嘴里，“伟大的……”

“是他。”索罗赶紧找补她话中的漏洞，“我一路把他从纽约州拉到宾夕法尼亚来，我确定。”

她抱着那男婴，虔诚地朝他鞠了个躬，然后脚步匆匆地回到左边的产房里去了。

为了更清晰地阐说这个近景魔术，我们就要对圣玛丽医院1946年6月14日夜里同时存在的这三名男婴做一个区分。特朗普家的男婴，我们叫他婴儿甲。拜登家里的男婴，我们叫他婴儿乙。拿破仑·索罗狂奔一百多英里，从纽约送来斯克兰顿的男婴，撒旦之子，我们叫他婴儿丙。拿破仑的任务，就是把婴儿丙换到婴儿甲的出生家庭中，再把婴儿甲换到婴儿乙的出生家庭中。至于婴儿乙，随便吧，也许送去领养之类的。伊利亚的任务，就目前我们所知，是跟着索罗鞋底的追踪器一路来到了圣玛丽医院，至于他具体要做些什么，还不大清楚。

拿破仑的近景魔术中最大的纰漏，就是他对人类信徒的过度信任。他把婴儿交给了那位傻乎乎的修女，然后向伊利亚打了个招呼，便蛇行离去了。他讨厌小孩，医院的气味也过于难闻，使他一秒也不愿多待。而那位众望所归的修女，在接生完三个婴儿之后，将他们的保温箱排在一间空产房里，愁眉苦脸地进行着一些计算。三杯戏法，这实在是难倒了她。这时候神父伊利亚走了进来。“你做到哪一步了？”他问修女。

他指的是给婴儿清理的那些事宜，但那修女错误地理解成整个换了婴儿的计划。而伊利亚与索罗的对话更让她模糊了对方的立场。

“大人，我已经把这两个，和这两个，”她用手指着，“对换过了。”

不可思议。伊利亚微微摇头，为人类简陋的保密工作感到咋舌。他原本以为撬出这条关键信息需要一些审讯技巧。“你先出去吧，剩下的就交给我。”他说。

修女点点头，转身退出产房。伊利亚独自面对三个酣睡的婴儿。他们看起来都安静而无害，光洁的皮肤，像某种昆虫似的大眼睛，在梦中扭动着。他推动婴儿车，重置顺序，将它们全部复位。婴儿甲重回婴儿甲，婴儿乙重回婴儿乙，而婴儿丙，那个撒旦之子，则被放在一边，亟待领养。

现在，我们看明白了，伊利亚的任务并不是施洗。他干完这些事，就在旁边礼貌地等着，直到修女们重新进来，冲他腼腆地微笑着，然后把那些婴儿们挨个推到各自的产房里去。

第一间产房里，弗雷德抱着他刚出生的第四个儿子，轻轻摇晃着，时不时同妻子耳语两句，亲吻她的面颊。旁边站着的修女温声建议道：“我认为唐纳德是个好名字。”她想的是《米老鼠与唐老鸭》里面那位唐纳德鸭，那是她认为最有王者风范的角色。

“唐纳德。”弗雷德念道，“唐纳德·特朗普。你觉得怎么样，玛丽？”

“听起来很富有。”她莞尔颔首。

第二间产房里，老乔瑟夫·拜登抱着他刚出生的第一个儿子，用袖子抹了抹自己额头上的汗，他的腋下全都汗湿了。“我们给他起个什么名字？”

“和你一样，乔瑟夫。”凯瑟琳说，“我的乔。”她接过婴儿，手指扒开他沾着口水的襁褓。

“小乔瑟夫·拜登。”老乔瑟夫说，“我的儿子。”

至于我们都关心的撒旦之子，此刻孤零零地躺在圣玛丽医院一间空产房的角落里。今夜过后，他就会被转移到宾州附近的另一家医院，等待领养。半年后，一对纽约州的波兰犹太裔夫妇接纳了他，他于是又辗转回到了布鲁克林，在一个普通的中产阶级家庭长大。他们给他取名伯纳德，小名伯尼。从此，他们称他为伯尼·桑德斯。他一到那里，就被割掉了包皮。他一路平和地长大，在布鲁克林的街道上度过了平凡的童年时期，也许有一段时间沉迷于垮掉派的诗歌当中，甚至还想去穿耳洞，吸烟，以及酗酒，也许在反越战的游行中玩过几个姑娘。没准，你曾在电视上看到，他在拼字大赛上和新泽西的另一个小姑娘争夺“密西西比”的写法，但最后他输了，大哭了一场，并被母亲用一支雪糕哄回了家。我是说，你大可发挥你的想象。

 

[1] 丘吉尔1946年3月在美国发表的“铁幕降临”演说。


	3. 隔天

如果你分别向恶魔索罗和天使伊利亚提出这样一个问题：当末日降临，世界上只剩下你和对方，而你们必须跟对方性交来繁衍后代，你们会这么干吗？此问题绝非记录者胡编乱造。根据《盖比的精良准确预言书》（以下简称《预言书》）第1097则，有好事者在公元前1007年首次向他们提出了这个问题，现转载回答如下（已经由古文转译成现代语言——编者按）：

天使说：首先，“当末日降临，世界上只剩下我和索罗”，这件事情在逻辑上绝不可能发生。就算假设此类事件发生，我也会拒绝与索罗性交。原因有三。第一，天使与魔蛇之间存在生殖隔离。不，我们当然还没有尝试过，这是什么蠢问题？……第二，我的实体性别为男性，索罗的实体性别也为男性，我们即便性交，也无法繁育后代。第三，我不喜欢索罗。

恶魔说：他妈的当然！

《预言书》第2031则，有好事者在公元368年再次向他们提出了这个问题。下为摘录：

天使说：我曾在公元前1007年听到过这个问题。首先，“当末日降临，世界上只剩下我和索罗”，这件事情在逻辑上绝无发生的可能。假设此类事件发生，我也会拒绝与索罗性交。第一，天使与魔蛇之间或许存在生殖隔离。我是说或许。第二，男性没有孕育生命的机能。第三，我承认索罗在艺术上有一些造诣，在某些话题上和我有共同语言，这让我较为惊异。但我没有与其交心的打算。

恶魔说：你已经说了，都是为了天上地下所有生命的繁衍生息。

《预言书》第3086则，有好事者在公元1807年第三次向他们提出了这个问题。下为摘录：

天使说：我确信我曾在公元前1007年、公元368年听到过这个问题。建立在世界末日的基础上，我也会拒绝与索罗性交。第一，虽然天使和魔蛇之间没有生殖隔离，但对方的体液对我们的健康不益。……不，我没有和他尝试！（此处记载不清，或缺失）。是他曾经试图冲我脸上吐口水。我的脖子上沾到蛇毒的那一块地方留下了三天的红肿。第二，我们的身体是到人间来时配发的固定资产，不得改变原有的生殖系统。第三，我与索罗是知己，我不会对他产生不敬的想法。

恶魔说：知己是什么意思？

综合历史上记载的三次对话可以发现：一，性别流动意识，这种现代文明的平权理念，在天使身上得到了较好的传承。二，天使和恶魔之间并无生殖隔离，但是对方的体液会带来轻微的灼烧感。三，很显然，在公元368年到1807年之间，天使和恶魔之间发生了一些什么事情，但我们不得而知。

回到1946年6月，圣玛丽医院换婴行动的隔天下午，在纽约市中央公园里的水库边上，伊利亚和索罗正并排在步行栈道上慢走。他们保持着一致的步调，时而低声谈话，观望着那些坐在水库边钓鱼和游泳的纽约市民。这里他们会面地点的第十八个选择。伊利亚认为纽约就是一条巨大的臭水沟，只有索罗喜欢这里。但前十七个选择——十七个公园和咖啡馆，都不幸被战火烧得一干二净，少说也要五六年才能恢复植被和公共设施。其他机密情报人员也持同样的看法。放眼望去，间隔五十多米远的长椅上就坐着两个政府机要官员，唯恐天下不知地在大夏天时戴着圆顶帽子，掰着手中的三明治，一副并未打算进食的样子。其中一个借着躬下身来给地上的鸽子喂食的机会，从脚边的公文包里掏出一份文件，笨拙地塞到对方脚下。另一个人则用脚踩住，然后若无其事地左右环顾了一下。自古以来，官员们就坚持进行这种非记录下的沟通方式，交换一些各自的利益。就目前的效果来看，世界也并没有因此爆炸。而他们不知道这种交流的最先发明者就站在距离自己五十米开外的地方，一个面无表情，一个志得意满。

“我最近有得忙了，”索罗先开口，“去趟中国，再辗转到菲律宾，以及加尔各答。都是暴乱和流血冲突。你呢？”

“意大利，保加利亚。稍晚些是印度尼西亚和法国。都是些建国和独立的事情。”

“既然都在欧洲，那纽伦堡你就代我去吧。”

“那你去印尼。”

达成新一轮“协议”以后，他们便开始假意观看那些戏水的人群。这是长期工作下来积攒的经验。奔波在实地一线的秘密特工，远不同于那些高高在上的领导，只有他们才能洞察事情的结果，发现自己与对手的共同利益，因此得以少绕一趟远路。就比如：流血革命是民族独立的必然条件；惩罚罪恶不一定需要通过暴力。这是一种互不干涉对方活动的默契，而且，两份工作都得以完成。汇报工作的时候，领导们也会各自感到满意，当然，他们只拣那些好的说。

“不管你察没察觉到，其实昨天的事情涉及到一些关于世界末日的阴谋。”

索罗鼓起嘴，快速地喘了口气，仿佛下了很大的决心坦诚道，“你施洗礼的那个幼崽，”他倒是很满意这样引起了伊利亚的注意，“我只能这样说：他不是一般的人类幼崽。但具体的细节我不能再透露。就算是和你，也不大行。”

伊利亚冷静地瞥了他一眼。索罗不知道那是什么意思。前者随后显露出一副神秘莫测的样子：“世界末日，嗯？”

“大概更像是一种地狱和天堂的正式开战。”索罗点着头，说，他希望自己尽量在信息透露的最大范围内向对方预警，或者挑衅，或者同时做这两件事，“它是一个军事行动。它可以极大地扩张地狱在人间的行事权力。它的后果大概是，使得人类世界陷入一种前所未有的混乱状态。”

“混乱意味着新秩序。”伊利亚言简意赅，“在建立秩序这件事上，天堂从来没输过。”

“但你们总是输在维持秩序。”

伊利亚闭了嘴。他看起来也不是很想反驳他的老友。

“我觉得现在就挺好的，你呢？”索罗说，“我认为你也觉得不错。地狱和天堂，最终他们谁都不能统治人间。”

“我们会的。”尽管如此，伊利亚仍说。

水库边吹来一阵清风。波纹荡起，扑在水里那些赤条条的胳膊和背脊上，引来一阵欢呼声。索罗说：“这不是你的真实想法。”

“我不需要有真实的想法。”

“那我猜你一定很喜欢听‘正统’音乐。”索罗说，“我的意思是，不是每年新年听一遍那种，是往后无数年的每一天不间断地听《国际歌》。还有一些天音，圣歌，万福玛利亚。哦，光是说出这个词我就感觉舌头像烧起来一样痛。”

伊利亚闭上眼睛。“我们的领导喜欢合唱曲目。”

“让我来数数，天堂一共有几个艺术家？”索罗说，“哦，只有肖斯塔科维奇。就连莫扎特都不在你们那边。你能想象一个只有肖斯塔科维奇的世界吗？”

“闭嘴吧。”伊利亚面露痛苦。

索罗循循善诱：“没有爵士乐，没有色情镜头，只有无穷无尽的形式主义艺术和定量配额的伏特加……”

“总比所有人都不得好死更好。”伊利亚定了定神，回答。

“无聊！”索罗猛地大喊道。他这一喊，把长椅上那两位刚交易完的官员吓得一个激灵，他们警惕地望了他一眼，然后匆匆朝相反的方向离去了。“你明明知道我说的是什么意思。一个绝对美丽、也绝对无聊透顶的新世界。”

“我们在这里站得太久了，”伊利亚说，“天气闷热，我认为过一会就要下雨。我们应该找个地方避避雨。”

“咖啡馆？”索罗说。他的同伴则摇了摇头：“上我那喝酒去吧。”

“有人看起来心情不好。”

他俩沿着水库边沉默地溜达了一会。索罗看到不远处立着一块“禁止下水游泳”的标牌。“你瞧，”他说，“我认为人类比我们想象的聪明得多。在自我毁灭这件事上，他们不需要任何帮助。”

“恶蛇，我与你交友的原因在于，有时我会赞同你极端的看法，尽管在行事上，我不能违抗天律。”伊利亚说，“所以，日后若当你发现我们在具体的事件上遇到分歧，你应当……”他想了想，还是住了嘴，没再说完这个句子。

“我还以为是因为你喜欢我。”

“一点也不。”

他们朝着路边走去。索罗的黑色老爷车停在那里。他打了个响指，他们背后的那块“禁止下水游泳”的标牌应声消失。

 

尽管天使伊利亚并不喜欢美国如今日益强烈的一种群魔乱舞的气质，但他还是决定闹中取静，在纽约市偏安一隅，大约是因为这是目前人类世界最具包容性的城市。“包容性”，用本地人的话来说，就是他们常在大街上冲着其他人嚷嚷的那句“操他妈的我根本不在乎”、或者投以冷冰冰的一瞥。异质化的街区、流动性极强的人口，街上隔三差五出现的奇事（游行、抢劫、逮捕、大规模的醉酒闹事），冲淡了他这样一个操着浓重口音的外地人在本地的存在感。他在某条街的某个门面开了一家其貌不扬的修表店，已经经营了数十年的时间，这一直让拿破仑嗤之以鼻。尽管店面无人问津，他们进门以后，伊利亚还是把玻璃门上挂着的“营业中”牌子熟练地翻转到“关门了”那一面。“这世界上最最最无聊的地方就是表店，”拿破仑在伊利亚的店里转悠着说，“排名第二的是书店，第三是……”

他想不出世界上第三无聊的地方是什么，于是用手摸着那些陈旧的陈列柜，闭嘴不言了。

“我却认为丈量时间和记录时间是人类两种最接近上帝意志的行为……”

拿破仑冲他竖起一根手指：“我不太懂你们的规矩，但这样说也是可以的吗？”

他的同伴从酒柜里拿出一瓶伏特加，码出两只玻璃杯，往里倒了三四指宽的深色液体，递过来。拿破仑接过，抿了一口，伊利亚已经仰头咕咚咕咚地一干而尽，开始给自己倒第二杯。拿破仑握着酒杯，以古怪的表情看着。

“按你的话说，”他又开始在房间里转悠，并提着酒杯指向墙上那些放置了多年、无人问津的钟表，它们的钟面上拂满尘埃，填满了整间屋子，如同猫头鹰站满了树梢，而那些指针似黄色的眼睛一般冷静、刻板地摆动着，“上帝发明了时间，就像给火车铺上铁轨一样，让人类咣当咣当地往前跑。上帝说：该劳动了，人类！他们就扛着锄头下地劳动了。但是后来，人类用钟表来计量时间，就是取代了上帝的工作——他们知道自己该几点起床。”

“错了。”伊利亚喝完第二杯，面不改色地对他说，“是时间发明了上帝。上帝是在时间中产生的。”

恶魔听了他的话兴奋不已：“两杯下肚的伊利亚，我喜欢。”他也一仰头喝干净自己杯子里的酒，“你再说两句这样的话，我的裤头可能就要掉下来了。”

“我没喝醉。”伊利亚说，“我很严肃。我很疑惑，目前看起来天堂只有我有这样的想法。”

拿破仑挤眉弄眼地冲他吹了口气，然后前后摆动手和胯部，做了一个动作。用伊利亚回忆时的话语说是，类似“模仿农耕时代的人类推犁”，但“不知为何后来引申到男性性暗示的意味”。“怀疑，”拿破仑说，“是堕落的第一步。”

“不要向我传播异端邪说，”伊利亚说，“否则我就会用圣水烫你的嘴。”

拿破仑好似害怕一般露出牙齿，咬着舌头，倒抽着气，发出“嘶嘶”的声音。这是他做蛇时留下来的习惯。“但我们地狱对于时间的方式倒没有那么严格，”他说，“我们会弄些出其不意的事情。我们会修改人的时间观念。”

伊利亚扬了扬眉毛。拿破仑看作是他对这番“异端邪说”的许可，于是他继续说，“比如，我们会让一个人在他暗恋的女孩举办的派对上，看到她亲吻其他男人时，对时间的感受无尽延长，让五秒变得像五个小时。他在政府办事处排队的时候，每一分钟都像一整天。他早上躺在床上、按掉闹钟时，我们减弱他对时间的把握，让五小时变得像五分钟。这种奇迹现在越来越多地出现在那些教室、办公室、海关、银行大厅。”

“我认为人类有一个叫爱因斯坦的科学家已经看透了你们这些把戏。”伊利亚说。

拿破仑摆了摆手：“你以为是谁告诉他的？后来他在那封联名信上签了名。你知道，他是我们的人。”[1]

他手里的空酒杯又斟上了。拿破仑摇摇晃晃地举着它，试图对焦眼神。第三杯下肚，他发现自己有点站不稳了。但他的同伴呼吸顺畅，面色平稳，口齿清晰地站在柜台旁边，喝掉他的第五杯酒。“我还是觉得你今天有些不对劲。”拿破仑对他的老朋友说，“你说太多关于天堂的事情了。”

“我们之间要打仗了。”伊利亚说。

拿破仑眯着眼瞅着他的老朋友，他眼里有双重影子。伊利亚仍然是那样一张亘古不变的冷冰冰的脸，在店里昏暗的黄光下，阴影深重。任何人见了，都觉得他不好接近，甚至是与世隔绝的。但拿破仑则觉得那个场景看起来有点脆弱。那是1946年一个夏天的黄昏，车水马龙就在几尺之外的街道上轰隆涌过，隔着厚厚的玻璃门，几星水花溅在他们的耳垂上。奇异的、巨大的悬日，挂在高耸的楼宇之间，照拂在他们脚下。“昨天的事情是一个信号。我希望那不会影响到我们的友谊。”伊利亚说。

伏特加那粗犷、原始的酒精，把拿破仑灌得满满的。他在幸福而虚无的晕眩中感到一阵高兴。“我以为你不喜欢我。”

“一点也不。”

伊利亚把空酒瓶子往拿破仑那边抛过去。拿破仑没有伸手接住，而是偏了偏头，让它从自己耳边闪过，直砸到后面的墙上，爆出巨大的响声，碎了一地。“我的意思是叫你醒醒酒。”伊利亚诧异地说，“我要关门了。”

“我们还有多少时间？”拿破仑慢悠悠地说，“明天？明天就开战吗？”

“也可能是后天。或者大后天。或者下一秒。”

“你听出我们关于时间的对话中的讽刺意味了吗？”

伊利亚撇了撇嘴角。拿破仑认为那是半个笑。或者是0.2个，但四舍五入，就是一个。

“在那之前，我想再喝点。”拿破仑说，“反正你也没醉，不是吗？”

“我不会醉。”

尽管，伊利亚这么说，他还是从酒柜最上层取下了另一瓶。拿破仑凭借嗅觉就知道那是一瓶好酒，甚至比刚才他们喝的这瓶还要好。他咧开嘴笑了起来。

 

[1] 匈牙利物理学家齐拉德起草了一封给罗斯福的信件，希望美国在希特勒政府之前制造出原子弹，爱因斯坦和其他有世界级名望的几位科学家一同签了名。1940年，爱因斯坦又给罗斯福写了第二封信，劝他抓紧时间。1941年，美国制定“曼哈顿”计划。


End file.
